


A Personal Conversation

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Facing Fears, Fingering, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Magic Cock, Phone Sex, SMUTCATION, Strap-On, Teasing, sort of (I mean it's the SatoCock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: It's been a few days since Korra and Asami have spent some quality time together, but luckily, Asami has a creative solution.





	A Personal Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another smutcation! The prompt was:
> 
> "Korrasami (sorta) long distance; but mostly just Korrasami phone sex. Separated by work/life but of course genius wife has sorted a private phone line for the two of them. Lots of buildup and dirty talk and then, surprise, genius wife is actually home and surprises dork wife with her pants down. Literally. Potential use for the SatoCock™ as well."
> 
> For more, follow me on tumblr @raedmagdon

_ “It’s so good to hear your voice.” _

Korra laughed, leaning back in Asami’s office chair and kicking her feet up on the desk. She didn’t normally poke around Asami’s study while her girlfriend was away at work, mostly because she had no reason to, but when she’d heard the telephone ring around lunchtime, she’d guessed who was calling—and to her delight, she’d been right.

“You hear my voice all the time. Every day, mostly.”

_ “I know,” _ Asami sighed,  _ “but not this morning.” _ Even over the telephone, Korra could hear a note of longing in the words.

“I distinctly remember you kissing me goodbye before I woke up.”

_ “Yes, but it’s not the same when you’re half-asleep and talking about Flamey-O’s. It’s cute, but I could do with some more stimulating conversation.” _

“Stimulating, huh?” Korra grinned. “I thought you were just happy to hear my voice.”

_ “I can enjoy more than one thing. Don’t be pedantic.” _

Korra tilted further back in the chair, watching the blades of the ceiling fan spin above her. She would much rather have been looking at the adorable furrow she just knew was in the middle of Asami’s forehead right now, but sadly, that wasn’t to be. Maybe if she was lucky, Asami would leave work early so they could have dinner together… and perhaps some other things.

“When are you leaving work? Will I see you tonight?”

_ “Are you that lonely? It’s barely noon.” _

“Yes,” Korra said, pouting even though Asami couldn’t see her face. “You’ve barely been home this week. I miss you.”

_ “Weren’t you the one teasing me about missing your voice when I hear it almost every day?” _

“Point stands. I miss you and I’m selfish and I want you to come home early.”

Asami laughed, and despite the tinny connection, the sound gave Korra a pleasant tickle in her belly.  _ “I’ll do my best, but until then, do you want to feel a little less lonely?” _

The suggestion was obviously seductive, and Korra’s heart picked up some speed. “Oh? What’d you have in mind?”

_ “I might not be home, but my voice is here… and you’ve got hands.” _

Heat rose instantly to Korra’s cheeks. She liked to think that she and Asami were somewhat adventurous in the bedroom department, but Asami had never made this particular offer before. Still, it was an offer Korra couldn’t help considering. Touching herself wasn’t nearly as nice as having Asami do it, but she wasn’t going to turn her nose up at an Asami-assisted orgasm, even one delivered via telephone.

“I’m not saying no, but aren’t you worried about getting caught?”

_ “I’m on lunch,” _ Asami said.  _ “And you’re the screamer, not me.” _

That was blatantly untrue, but Korra didn’t say so. She brought her feet down from the desk and set them on the floor, spreading her knees in a relaxed pose. “You really think you can make me come over the phone?”

There was no hesitation.  _ “I know I can make you come over the phone.” _

“Okay. Give it your best shot.”

_ “To start with, what are you wearing?” _

Korra snorted. “Really? That’s your opening line?”

_ “Seriously. What are you wearing?” _

Korra looked down at herself, embarrassed to find that she hadn’t changed out of her pajamas or thought about doing so. Maybe she needed to start getting up earlier and making better use of her mornings. “Uh…”

_ “You didn’t get dressed this morning, did you?” _

“Maybe not,” Korra hedged.

_ “Well, why would you? I’d spend all day in my pajamas if I could.” _

“You don’t wear pajamas.”

_ “Exactly.” _

The thought of Asami wandering around the mansion naked made Korra’s face even hotter. “I would be absolutely okay with that. So, what are  _ you  _ wearing?”

Korra could practically hear Asami’s smirk.  _ “My jacket’s off, so just that maroon turtleneck you like.” _

A very detailed image of that turtleneck flashed into Korra’s mind. What it didn’t show in skin, it made up for in the way it highlighted the shape of Asami’s breasts, especially without her jacket in the way.

“And?”

_ “And a pencil skirt.” _

Korra could picture the pencil skirt too. The way it clung to Asami’s rear almost wasn’t fair. “And?”

_ “Stockings… garters…” _

She could tell Asami was leading up to something. “Aaand?”

_ “And nothing else.” _

Korra swallowed. “No underwear?”

_ “No underwear.” _

Korra ran her tongue over her dry lips. All the moisture in her body was starting to travel elsewhere. “Why’d you skip it today?”

_ “So it would be easier to touch myself.” _

It wasn’t just the words that made Korra’s entire body go several degrees hotter. It was the confidence in Asami’s voice, the way she purred her answer as if it should have been obvious. Of course she was going to touch herself at work, sitting at her desk during lunch with the door closed.

“You planned this?”

_ “I hoped I’d have time. And I do.” _ There was a pause, and then Korra heard a distinct shifting motion.  _ “And I won’t need much of it, because I’m already wet.” _

Korra’s breath hitched. “You’re doing it?”

_ “Mmhmm.”  _ Another pause, and then a soft sigh.  _ “I’ve been thinking about you all morning. About your hands. About how they’re so strong and firm, but they tremble just a bit when they run up along my thighs to spread them open.” _

Of course, Korra’s hands trembled on top of her own thighs. “Yeah?”

_ “And I’ve been thinking about your fingers. About how they feel when you stroke me. About how you try to start out with a light touch, but always go harder when I moan.” _

A quiet version of one of those moans came across the line, and Korra felt a throb deep within her gut. Her pajama shorts were getting distinctly uncomfortable. “Are you going harder? Like I would?”

_ “Mmm… yes…”  _ After a few panting breaths,  _ “I’m sliding my fingers on either side of my clit, the way you do. Korra, I’m already so swollen.” _

Korra groaned. Asami’s words were having a powerful effect, much stronger than she’d anticipated. “I wish I could feel. I want to touch you.”

Asami laughed.  _ “You’ll have to wait for that. But you could touch yourself.” _

The idea made Korra clench. She bit her lip, sliding her hand down along her stomach and beneath the waistband of her shorts. “What should I do?”

_ “Touch yourself how I’d touch you. You know, those circles I make.” _

Korra made those same circles, going around and around her clit without actually touching the tip. She didn’t have to dip down to her entrance for extra wetness. Every bit of her was already slick and sensitized. “I’m doing it. What are you doing now?”

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Asami gave a long, low sigh.  _ “I’m sliding my middle finger inside myself. Feeling for… ohh…” _

The needy noise Asami made was instantly recognizable. Korra could tell what she’d done without being told—Asami had hit the sensitive spot against her front wall.

“Just one finger? Not more?”

Asami took a few shaky breaths.  _ “Do you want me to use more?” _

“Yes.”

_ “I will, if you make your circles smaller. Go for the tip.” _

Korra pulled her shorts down to mid-thigh and did so. She grunted at the contact, which was almost too direct, but after a moment she got used to it. Even though she was sensitive, it felt good enough that she didn’t want to stop. “I’m doing it. I’m… hard.”

_ “Hard?” _

Hearing Asami repeat the word made Korra feel a little embarrassed for saying it. “I mean swollen—”

_ “No you don’t. Are you hard for me, Korra?” _

Hearing Asami say the words sent a shiver through Korra’s entire body. Although her feelings about gender and sex and the mess in between shifted from day to day, right now, the thought of being hard for Asami was very, very appealing. It almost made her wish that…

_ “You’re not answering, but I know you are. And you should know I’m using three fingers, because I want to be stretched.” _

For a moment, Korra couldn’t breathe. It was like Asami could read her mind sometimes. “Yeah?”

_ “Mmhmm.”  _ Some more panting, and then,  _ “Oh, Korra, I wish your cock was filling me right now.” _

Korra twitched beneath her own fingers. “I wanna be inside you. If I was in your office, I would—”

_ “I’d bend over the desk for you. Let you lift my skirt up.” _

The suggestion made Korra’s head spin. She was lost in the fantasy, imagining what it would be like. “I’d run my hands up your thighs over the stockings. Tease under your garters. And then I’d squeeze that perfect ass of yours in both hands…”

_ “And run your thumbs on either side of my lips. I know. And you’d feel how wet and open I am for you. For your cock.” _

“I wanna be in you,” Korra said, without any remaining shame or embarrassment. “Wanna feel you clenching around me. Feel how hot and tight…”

_ “Go get it,” _ Asami said.  _ “Right now.” _

“Wh… huh?”

_ “Your cock,”  _ Asami repeated. From the soft whimpers she made, Korra could tell she hadn’t stopped touching herself.  _ “Go get it from the bedroom and put it in.” _

Despite the clear instructions, Korra’s mind was still so foggy that it took her a second to process. “Okay.”

_ “And hurry. Because I don’t want to come without you.” _

That was all the incentive Korra needed. She shot out of the chair like a lightning bolt and rushed out of the office, almost tripping over her shorts as they fell around her ankles. She didn’t care. She kicked them off on the way, hurrying to the bedroom on shaky legs.

Luckily, it wasn’t far. She threw open the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed the SatoCock without bothering to close it after. As soon as her cock was in her hand, she was back out the door, trotting down the hall to return to the abandoned phone. She could hear Asami’s moans filtering through the earpiece as soon as she sat down, but they got even louder when she lifted it back to her cheek and propped it against her shoulder.

“I’ve got it.”

_ “Is it in?” _

Korra braced the phone more securely between her shoulder and cheek, then spread her legs. “Putting it in right now.” She brought the shorter end of the cock between her legs, sliding the bulb through her wetness to get it slick before she pressed it in. Her entrance swallowed it easily. Even though she hadn’t gone inside herself yet, she was more than ready. As soon as the metal transmitter slotted into place over her clit, Korra felt a jolt. She hissed, hips hovering off the chair as she wrapped her fist around herself.

_ “It feels good, doesn’t it? Stroking your cock?” _

“Uh… uh-huh…”

_ “I feel good too. Because I’m thrusting, imagining it’s you inside me.” _

“Spirits, Asami.” Korra squeezed her shaft near the base where it was fullest, but couldn’t resist sliding up to the tip. If she let her mind float, she could almost pretend it was Asami’s muscles clenching around her. “Wish it was me.”

_ “Mmhmm. And you fill me so well. Like no one else ever has.” _

Korra’s eyes rolled back in her head. She couldn’t keep them open. Her hand sped up, and she breathed heavily with each pump of her fist. It had only been a few seconds, but she was embarrassingly close. Her abdomen cramped with the need for release, and the ache between her legs was overwhelming. “A–Asami…”

_ “You want to come in me, don’t you, Korra?” _

“Yes. Need to.”

_ “I know. But you need to do one more thing first.” _

Korra barely registered the playful note in Asami’s voice. She was willing to do anything Asami told her to as long as it meant she could come. “Whatever you need. Want to make you come too.” She knew it wasn’t possible while they were so far apart, but Korra couldn’t help flashing back to times when it had been: when she’d held off her own climax and focused on Asami, pushing her higher and higher so they could come together.

_ “I will. I’m close. But I want you to tell me how it feels. Tell me how you feel inside me.” _

Once she got started, Korra found that the words poured out. “So tight. You’re so tight, Asami.” She tightened her fist, using her own wetness to stroke faster. “And hot, and smooth. And I can feel you moving around me.” She lost her train of thought for a moment, too distracted by the sensations to continue. “The way you squeeze me… sometimes it’s on purpose. Like you’re milking me, trying to make me come.”

There was no response, but Korra didn’t care. She could picture what was happening. Asami must be lost in the moment too, thrusting her fingers in and out, rolling her hips in a rapidly increasing rhythm.

“Can’t hold on much more,” she said through gritted teeth. “You feel so good, Asami. So good that I need to… need to…”

“Korra, open your eyes.”

It was Asami’s voice, but it wasn’t coming from the telephone. Korra stopped stroking her cock, and the phone clattered off her shoulder and onto the top of the desk. Asami was standing there in the flesh, without a stitch of clothing on, leaning against the doorway.

Korra didn’t stop to question why. She leapt out of the chair and stalked over, grabbing Asami’s hips in both hands and pulling her in for a hard kiss. Asami returned it with all the fire Korra could have hoped for. Their tongues brushed, and Korra growled at the taste. Asami tasted like herself, as though she’d sucked her own fingers clean.

“Desk?” Asami asked when they broke apart to breathe.

Instead of answering, Korra slid both hands beneath Asami’s rear and lifted her up, using her considerable strength to carry Asami over to the desk. As soon as she set Asami on the edge, Korra stepped between her spread legs, groaning at how easily they parted. Asami wanted her, and she couldn’t wait any longer. She lined the tip of her cock up with Asami’s entrance, sinking inside with a single stroke.

There was hardly any resistance. Asami was tight enough to take Korra’s breath away, but she was so wet that the going was easy. Korra watched herself push forward with awe, admiring the way Asami’s pink lips stretched around her. Soon she was all the way in, and the urge to move took over. She started thrusting, gripping Asami’s ass in both hands to get every bit of leverage she possibly could.

“Korra!” Asami’s arms wrapped around her, and Korra felt the slight scrape of manicured nails raking down her back. “Korra, yes, fuck me—”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Her hips became a blur, and she bent to nip Asami’s shoulder, wanting some part of her lover in her mouth, but not wanting to stifle the delicious sounds Asami was making.

There were plenty of them. Asami whined and mewled, rocking as best she could without losing her place on the desk. She was already a river of wetness, and Korra could feel her walls flutter, as if they were about to begin pulsing. “Come for me,” Korra grunted, running her tongue up along Asami’s neck. “Come for me for real.”

Asami came before Korra finished the sentence. She cried out, and her body broke down in shudders, inner walls rippling. Korra jogged her hips awkwardly, trying and failing to keep her momentum. She ended up burying herself to the hilt instead and staying there, gasping as Asami’s muscles quivered around her.

It was enough to send her flying too. The pressure inside her burst free, and Korra surrendered to it, filling Asami with everything she had to give. Out of all the SatoCock’s features, this was one of her favorites. Nothing could match the sensation of overflowing while she was wrapped snug in Asami’s warmth.

“Korra,  _ yes.” _ Asami’s nails dug deeper into her back, and she bore down hard enough to make Korra see white spots in front of her eyes. “Yes, more, fill me…”

Korra managed a few more sloppy thrusts, but they were enough to flood Asami with the rest of her release. Once it was over, she slumped forward, resting her forehead against Asami’s shoulder as Asami continued twitching softly around her.

They were quiet for a while, just breathing heavily as they came down from their shared high, but eventually Korra broke the silence. “Wow.”

Asami giggled. “Yes. Wow pretty much sums it up.”

“So, you were here the whole time? You sneaky little fire ferret.”

Asami pressed a kiss to Korra’s temple. “I can be clever when I want to. The thought did cross my mind when I had that second telephone line installed for more personal calls.”

“This was pretty personal,” Korra chuckled. “And a  _ really _ nice surprise.”

“Well, I missed you.” Asami tucked her chin over Korra’s shoulder and hugged her tighter. “We haven’t spent much time together this week, so I thought I’d take a half day.”

Korra beamed. “You mean you’re not going back into work?”

“No. I’m home for the rest of the afternoon.”

“In that case…” Korra drew back and cupped Asami’s cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. She doubted either of them would have any trouble coming up with ways to fill the time.


End file.
